Anything for Them
by Everyone Lived
Summary: Stiles did things he never thought he would do. But since its all for them he doesn't care. He'd do anything for them.


Stiles was human. Completely 100% ADHD human. He didn't care about it, his pack didn't care about it not really, so it usually wasnt a problem. However to some(read most invading Supernatural creatures that try to invade Beacon Hills, that was a weakness, something that was so low on their radar that they _just didn't register the fact he could kick all their self superior selves back to where they belonged!_ But you see that was their mistake and one they would regret making once he got his hands on them.

* * *

He was in sitting in class when he got the news. Not in the usual policeman comes to the class, or any other traditional method. Nope. See after the gazillionth time that one of the pack was hurt and or kidnapped, Stiles, with full support from Derek, had demanded that Deaton make them pendants that had a sort of warning system. All it took was a thought and all the pack would be warned. The hotter the pendant the higher the number of pack taken. And Stiles pendant was pretty damn hot.

Clenching his hands as his chest burned from the heat, Stiles glanced around the classroom. No one was paying attention, and Issac was a few rows ahead of him and to the left. Taking his pencil he tapped it 5 times on the desk and got a matching response. In unision they stood and raced from the room ignoring the protest coming from the teacher.

"Do you know who got taken?" Stiles asked as they ran out the front. After nearly 2 years of running with wolves his stamina was awesome if he did say so himself.

"From what I can tell it's everyone but us." Issac replied. Eyeing the youngest werewolf, Stiles stopped and caught him by the wrist. The flinch was tiny but there. Stiles immediately let go, but before he got very far Issac grabbed him in a full hug nuzzling his neck. _He;s scenting me._ Stiles realized. It wasn't uncommon, the pack did it when they needed reassurance or felt like they didn't smell enough like an arm around him , he carded a hand through Issac's curls.

"Why don't you run ahead to Deaton's? See if he knows anything and blow of some steam?" He felt Issac nod and take a breath.

"Okay." He said quietly, and then he was gone. Stiles waited for a moment to make sure Issac couldn't see, hear or smell him. Turning when he thought it was safe he felt his face crumble into hard lines of rage and grief, because there was always that one chance that one of the pack was already dead, and that scared him. Made him so angry and terrified and he _knew_ he couldn't act on it in front of Issac. Showing rage in front of that boy was a no no, but dangit he was _so_ angry.

Blowing a big breath hoping some stress would go with it he turned and stalked to his jeep. He had other resources than Deaton. Spend two years bustin' down of supernatural creatures, you'd learn their habits, their hiding places. Being the packs researcher, Stiles knew most of the supernatural residents inside and out. Maybe it was time he leaned on them a little.

* * *

He walked into a seedy little bar in downtown Beacon Hills, a bar his father would kill him for being in if he knew. Striding up to the bar, Stiles could feel his ADHD wanting to make him twitch and babble, and scream, pull his hair out, and just _move move move_ , but he wrestled it down because _now was not the time!_

Clearing his throat, he made eye contact with the bartender a goofy sarcastic grin tugging at his lips. The bartender leveled a glare that almost made Stiles want to yell Snape Alert! Trying to keep the hysterical giggle down he spoke carefully. This was a new shirt, he didn't ant to mess it up in a fight.

"Hi. How ya doin'?" Stiles felt a manic grin spread on his face, the same one that made that boy, Jared, on the bus throw up, and from the look on the man's face it still worked. Then man grunted slamming the glass he was cleaning down.

"Wha' ya wan'?" he asked gruffly. Stiles just couldn't help himself.

"Well first I want you to have better grammar. I mean seriously, where did you go to school?" Seeing the man's expression start to close off, Stiles quickly sobered.

"I have a couple of friends that didn't show up when they were supposed to, and I know it sounds like I'm overreacting but I can assure you. I'm _not._ " Seeing the man stiffen Stiles felt his thought start to speed at their usual faster than normal rates and could feel all the hate for thiss man, who was keeping information that he _needed,_ and if he didn't calm down he was going to go AWOL on this man, which didn't sound too bad and he wouldn't _really_ regret it and this was _so_ not the time for him to ramble.

"You see my _pack_ of friends have been momentarily... misplaced you could say." He cocked his head and watched the man squirm under his gaze. His eyes lit up as a stray thought crossed his mind.

"Oh man, I'm sorry dude! I didn't even ask your name! So what do I call you?" The man glared and was silent for a moment before answering.

"Luis." He grunted grudgingly.

"Well Luis, you wouldn't know anything about my friends would you? _Anything at all."_ The man started stuttering .

"I-I don't k-know what your talking a-about." Stiles felt a snarl pull at his lips and could feel a rumble deep in his chest. He also made a mental note that he was spending way to much time with Derek. His eyes sharpened into amber stone and glass.

"If you're going to lie to me at least do it decently." Suddenly it like the man got his second wind cause he puffed up and stared down his nose like that _meant_ anything. Stiles hung around werewolves. Luis' glare was like a kitten growling at a lion as far as Stiles was concerned.

"You're just a human. What are _you_ going to do to _me_?" This was a common mistake. Human does not equal harmless. Just look at Adolf Hitler. Not that Stiles planned on being like Adolf Hitler. Turning he raised his voice to the bar.

"Yo! Cops are on their way. Someone tattled about the drugs! They're arresting everyone on site!" The stampede that followed disturbingly reminded him of a mixture of Lion King and the Animal Channel. Once every one was gone he turned and lunged across the counter for Luis' hand.

He pinned down the Struggling mans wrist and no matter how much he jerked and squirmed he never actually got anywhere. Gotta love werewolf training.

"Listen up. I'm gonna ask you questions and you'll answer. Id you don't I'l break your fingers. Continue to resist and I'll move to something else. Cooperate and I'll set any bone I broke when we're done. Okay?" Luis stayed silent.

"What do you know about who took my pack? The Hale Pack?" He stayed silent. Stiles sighed. He hated doing this. He hated the shame and guilt he got every time. He never wanted his pack to find out he was capable of this. Too late now. He jerked his finger up and downwards and then twisted to the left. Luis yowled as Stile pulled his bone from its socket and broke it in one swift move.

"I'm going to ask you again. What do you know?" Stiles growled. the man shook his head violently.

"They'll kill me. Please!" He begged sweat dripping on his face.

"There are worse things than dying! and I have no problem doing those things if you don't tell me where my family is at!"

"They'll kill me. They'll kill me." Like a broken record dude.

He jerk the finger up to the side and bent it backwards, effectively dislocating and breaking the finger in one swift move. Luis screamed and writhed on the counter.

I'm going to ask you again. What do you know?" He whimpered and shook his head. It took seven more fingers before he cracked. It was with a satisfied smirk that Stiles left a pee soaked man behind in the bar.

* * *

Stiles Pulled up at Deaton's with supplies ready to go get his family. Issac tore out of the clinic and was clutching Stiles before he's even managed to get all the way out of his Jeep. He patted his hair and knew exactly when Issac smelled the blood and fear on him. He cursed himself for not stopping to take a shower. He grew frantic and started to check Stiles for injuries.

"Issac!" The boy didn't listen as he tore into Stiles clothes looking for a non existent injury.

"I-Issac hold on!" He tried to catch the boys hands or wrist.

"It's not mine Issac!" The werewolf froze. It was like the birds themselves decided that this was just too important to make noise as it seemed they were silent too.

"What?" He choked. His blue eyes were wide and confused. Closing his eyes not wanting to see the disgust he nodded.

"You-?" Nodding again he turned his head away. He would do it all over again if he had to but it _hurt_. It hurt like a molten knife slid under his ribs and into his waited and waited for the accusing words, for the hatred, for the rejection, and after what seemed like eternity he opened his eyes to see why he wasn't being yelled at.

Issac was staring at him with tears rolling slowly down his face. Stiles winced.

"You did that? For us?" Stiles gulped and nodded. Suddenly Issac lunged forward and Stiles braced himself for a punch , a kick because he _deserved_ it and-

He sobbed when Issac wrapped him in hug.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have done that for us. Never for us." Jerking back Stiles glared through the tears.

"No! You don't get to do that. I would do it again and again. You. Are. My. Pack. My family. Never say your sorry for the things I do _voluntarily_ to protect the pack. _Never._ " Issac look stunned. Ignoring that he wiped the tears.. They'd wasted enough time.

"I know where to find the pack. Thing is though is that you can't go." Holding up a hand to forestall an protest, he continued. "Its surrounded by wolfs bane. Issac. Human entry only. Though you can help Deaton set up in the clinic cause we'll probably need it." He nodded grudgingly.

"I'll be back soon, kay?" `Turning around he got right back in his Jeep, cause he's only stopped so that Issac would know he was alright. Now it was time to gate crash a party he wasn't invited to.

* * *

He parked a little away from the 2 story cabin in the middle of nowhere. Such a cliche setting. Why can't villains be original for once? Peter was pretty goo at - no no focus Stiles. He grabbed his gym bag of goodies and swung his metal bat over his shoulder. Using every bit of stealth he crouched about 300 yards from the front door and pulled out of his best party tricks. Molotov Cocktail.

Keeping low, Stiles let out a barely audible whistle. It was a signal the pack came up with. If another supernatural creature had super hearing all they'd hear his the wing going through a branch. But for the Pack it said 'Here. Move away from windows and doors.'

After about 3 seconds he threw 3 cocktails without hesitation. The front door and the windows beside it went up in flames. What a coincidence that it happened to burn away the wolfsbane. Such an odd thing, no? The house roared as it c=caught on fire and with a crash, his family and their kidnappers came through the window.

His pack scrambled up and so did the kidnappers, who Stiles could now see were hags, but before the pack even began to move Stiles was there with his bat. The flames reflected off it causing it to glow orange. It highlighted his eyes witch looked wild eyed and enraged.

He cracked one hag across her chin and she flipped into a tree. Spinning he planted his foot in another ones face, bringing the bat down hard on her temple once she was down. Spinning the bat in his hand he slammed it into another's one stomach and pressed a button on it causing spike to pierce her stomach. Choking she collapsed. Standing there covered in blood with the firelight making him look like a hardened warrior , all they could think was, wow. just wow.

* * *

When Stiles managed to finally get them to Deaton Issac was a frenzied mass of puppy werewolf. He mothered every single on of them and as Stiles watched his pack laugh and joke about the latest 'adventure', he smiled. Because this was his family, and he would do Anything for them.


End file.
